Dark Rising
by Darkmark149
Summary: A novelization of Overlord 2. with some changes by me. M for blood, gore and sexuality. Overlord has a name and will speak. OverlordxKelda paining


**DM149: Ok This had to be done. I just recently got back into the Overlord games and I really wanted to write a fic for it. So this is basically what happens betwixt 1 and 2 as well as me screwing up 2 a little because it's not out yet. Number one's ending consisted of The Overlord becoming trapped in the Abyss. And Rose (Yes ROSE) is pregnant with the Overlord's kid. Let's have some fun now**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The day of the funeral…

Bright sunshine, the comparison of rain to humans for the minions, the bright sun only indicated a victory for the 'Heroes' out there, and a defeat for the minions of the Overlord.

They of course could not receive his body, or even confirm that he was dead, but if he was trapped in the Abyss, he might as well be dead. Several minions had compiled his old armor together and posed it on a stand of wood. His sword was gripped firmly in the armor's empty metal hands.

After the stand was centered in front of his throne and the armor in place, four red fire minions tossed flame balls on it which caused it to catch fire rapidly and burn beside the empty armor. Most times the minions would cry over the loss of someone, but today they were all silent and strong. It was what they figured their overlord would want. Even the Jester was quiet but in his mind he was laughing over how he had out-witted the Overlord and trapped him in the abyss.

Near the throne, Gnarl had a sad look plastered on his old goblin face in remorse for his old Overlord and how he betrayed him. Mistress Rose held back tears as she watched the armor of the Overlord burn before her. Several of the minions were close enough to her to see a slight bump had formed in her abdomen. Many minions were ignorant enough to figure that she was just putting on weight, but Gnarl noticed and Gnarl knew. It was like he always said, evil always finds a way.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**9 months later…**

"Quickly now, quickly!"

Gnarl shouted at the minions moving the minion hives towards the hole in the southern half of tower heart chamber. It had taken awhile, but with the possibility of a revolt from the peasants of Spree becoming much more likely with the absence of the Overlord. Now that revolt had become a reality when 6 minion guards of Spree were murdered and the others barely escaped.

Finally, the last minion hive, the blue hive, was en route towards the Netherworld safe haven; the only ones that remained were Gnarl, Quaver the Jester, Mistress Rose and her servant minions, and her newly born son.

As if on cue, the red-haired mistress came running with a brown leather bundle cradling in her arms and her 10 brown minions behind her. "Mistress Rose." Gnarl acknowledged her. "All of the minion hives and their inhabitants are on their way towards the Netherworld, now it's time to leave before those peasants find us."

Rose was silent for a second, just staring at the child in her arms. "I'm not going Gnarl." The old minion master stared at her as if she was insane. "Those villagers won't be held back forever and eventually they WILL find this hole and catch up with you. I'll stay back; I'll give them false information to slow them up." After she finished her sentence, she kneeled on one knee and held out the leather bundle to Gnarl. He was taken aback, but he took it from her hands. He gazed at the child in his arms, and due to the hood he could only see his glowing orange eyes.

"Mistress I…I couldn't."

"No. I command you to." She immediately told him, knowing he could not disobey any order she gave him. "Please take care of him. He's strong, enough to be an Overlord. He's never cried since he was born."

Without a word, Gnarl nodded farewell to the Mistress before he and Quaver descended into the hole.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Open UP!"

"Your Masters Gone! Give us what we want!"

As the small militia of peasants shouted bloody murder and pounded on the door; inside Mistress Rose was approaching the entrance, her minions at her heels until she commanded them to hide from the villagers, to which they scattered and pressed themselves against the wall or hid behind a statue to remain out of sight.

Rose pulled open the door to which the peasants quieted themselves down only enough for their self-proclaimed leader to get a word in Rose's direction. She recognized him, hard to forget a man with seven warts on his face, an eating disorder and crooked buckteeth throughout his mouth.

"Out of the way wench! We know your lord is gone for good, this castle be ours now!" He yelled, his hick/English-accent slurred a bit. Once his sentence was finished, Rose proceeded to backhand him across him across his face. He stumbled back but was caught by another villager behind him.

"First, you are never to refer to me as a wench!" Rose shouted angrily. "Secondly, I know what you really want, and you won't find it here. The minions have all but left this land."

"Then where are they then!?!?" the village leader shouted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Rose paused for a minute, thinking of anywhere to send them, send them far away. "The desert." She blurted out among the shouts of the peasants. "They set off for the desert. There you are, you have what you want, now leave me in peace."

"Not so fast!" The leader shouted as Rose began to close the door. "You forgot. This is OUR castle now." And with that command, the rebels began pouring through the open door. The angered shouts and roars of the peasants combined enough of a signal for the hiding minions to finally strike. Each one leapt out from their individual ambush points in front of their Mistress to defend her.

Although surprised by the suddenly appearing minions, the rebels pressed on and attacked them. Although the minions were superior in near every way to the rebels, there were only 10 of them against the estimated 35 peasants plus they were poorly armored and equipped due to the fact that no one thought it would be necessary to waste weapons and armor on minions that were to serve the Mistress and rarely see combat. Within the first few seconds in fact, a lucky peasant was able to skewer an unlucky minion with thin leather armor on and a generic wooden club in his hands, on a pitchfork and slam him against a wall. The rebel swiftly pulled away his weapon and allowed the minion's limp body to fall to the floor.

Rose could only watch as her minions died in front of her. 2 were set ablaze by a torch-carrier, several were stabbed or impaled and one was even fully sliced in half. And somewhere amongst all that carnage, one rebel made it through the crowd and knocked her to the floor with the staff of his pitchfork. She felt the impact of the cold, hard stone floor of the room and upon regaining her orientation, she was only able to catch a glimpse of her attacker before he jabbed his pitchfork into her abdomen.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Within the passageway, Gnarl walked along side Quaver tailgating the minions carrying the brown minion hive. The child in the bundle in his arms was sleeping quietly, and all was solemn as they walked to the Netherworld.

Just then the child awoke and began to cry softly. This sound brought not only the attention of Gnarl and Quaver, but every minion in the tunnel all rushed to circle Gnarl in the tight space they had and trying to get the best view of their lord as he cried.

"The Master speaks!" Giblet, the minion forger blurted out.

"The first time our 'Master' has ever cried as well." Quaver pointed out which was followed by some cackling laughter. Gnarl paid no attention to him.

"He finally has a reason to cry, if we had any idea what he was about to go through, we would be more than crying right now. No back to your stations, we have to keep moving."

**DM149: WHEW. That took a while, I actually was able to rent Overlord 2 and play it so that both gave me more insight for this story and delayed the end of this chapter. So if you liked this so far, please review or if you got some tips for this story. Until next time, peace out!**


End file.
